walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Shiva (Episode)
"Shiva" is the seventh episode and mid-season finale of Season 2 of AMC's Fear The Walking Dead and the thirteenth episode overall. It will air on AMC on May 22, 2016 at 9/8c in the USA and on May 23, 2016 at 9pm in the UK exclusively on BT TV.[http://tvschedule.zap2it.com/tv/fear-the-walking-dead/episode-guide/EP02209982?aid=tvschedule Fear The Walking Dead Episode Guide] - Zap2it Plot Synopsis In a flashback, a young Daniel Salazar stands beside a pond full of dead bodies in the Salvadoran jungle. “Take the gun, Daniel,” a man tells him. Daniel and Ofelia wake to the sound of a gunshot. Daniel runs outside with Ofelia. Ofelia starts to peel the skin off of her face. Daniel wakes up: It was a nightmare. He hears people running in the hall. Everyone runs to Thomas’s room, where Strand has just shot Thomas in the head. Celia screams at Strand for shooting Thomas instead of allowing him to turn. Daniel finds Ofelia and hugs her fiercely. Travis asks Alicia to help him find Chris. She refuses, saying that Chris was holding a knife beside her bed. Celia forbids Strand from burying Thomas and attacks Strand when he declares that Thomas wasn’t her son. Celia orders Strand and those he brought along with him to leave by the next day. Travis spots Chris in the vineyard. Chris runs away. The next day, Daniel secretly sharpens a razor blade and pockets it. Travis spends all night searching for Chris in the nearby hills. He finds an Infected that Chris stabbed through the head. Chris watches Travis from afar. Madison tells Nick and Alicia to quietly pack supplies so that they can flee to the Abigail and escape Celia’s clutches. Alicia refuses to return to the boat. Nick defends Celia. Travis follows a trail of Infected bodies killed by Chris. He meets a Mexican man inside a shack and explains that he’s looking for his son. The man tries to send Travis away. Travis tries to walk but collapses, his feet bloody and torn from trekking barefoot all night. Nick appears leading an infected Luis to Celia after venturing outside the estate, masked by Infected blood. Celia invites Nick to stay at the estate. He convinces her to allow his family to stay with him but she insists that Strand must leave. Strand digs a grave for Thomas. Daniel urges him not to bury Thomas in such an unholy place. Strand notices Daniel’s unusual behavior and asks what’s wrong with him. Madison confronts Nick about his fascination with the dead and asks if Celia told him to find Luis. Nick argues that Celia merely wanted her son back then offers to bring Travis back, as well. He tells Madison that the Infected will not touch him. “I will not die,” he declares. Daniel tells Ofelia that Griselda, his dead wife, is waiting for them at the gate. He grabs her and slashes a man who tries to restrain him. A group of men holds Daniel down. Madison tells Strand that she’s worried about Nick. Strand is unsurprised that Celia was able to indoctrinate a young and vulnerable addict. He invites Madison to join him on the Abigail but she refuses to leave without Travis. The man in the shack gives Travis some shoes and tries to shoo him out of the house. Travis sees movement underneath the bedroom door. The man whispers to Travis that Chris threatened to hurt his son if he didn’t make Travis leave. Travis barges into the room and finds Chris holding the man’s son at gunpoint. Celia delivers a eulogy beside Thomas’s grave. After the ceremony, Celia tells Strand to leave. Ofelia demands to see Daniel, but Celia says he’s too dangerous. Travis knocks the gun out of Chris’s hand and tackles him outside. Chris swipes at Travis with a knife but Travis wrestles the knife from him. “I’m no good,” Chris says. Celia brings food to Daniel, who is tied up in a storage room, and urges him to seek forgiveness from his Dead. Daniel hears Griselda’s voice. After Celia leaves, Griselda’s ghost appears before him. Nick finds Travis in the hills. Travis says that Chris needs him and orders Nick to tell Madison that he couldn’t find him. Nick leaves Travis with a knife for protection. Madison implores Celia to let Strand stay. Celia refuses and tells Madison that she must learn to accept the Infected just like Nick does. Madison asks Celia to help her understand. Daniel talks to Griselda and reflects on all of the people he’s killed. “What about the one that haunts you now?” Griselda asks. In a flashback, young Daniel looks at the pool of dead bodies and notices one of the men is still alive. A man hands him a gun and tells him to shoot. Daniel complies. “The first victim was you,” Griselda tells Daniel. Celia takes Madison to the cellar and enters the cell to show Madison all of her infected “children.” Madison closes the gate, locking Celia in. Jorge unties Daniel to give him some food. Daniel attacks Jorge and escapes. “I’m waiting for you,” Griselda tells Daniel. Sofia and the staff escort Strand to the gate. Alicia and Strand wave goodbye to each other as Sofia closes the gate.. Inside the infected-filled wine cellar, Daniel pours gasoline lights it on fire. Instead of seeing the infected, he hallucinates all of the people he has killed when Griselda emerges from the crowd and smiles. The flames lick at Daniel’s feet. After the fire suddenly consumes the estate, Strand sneaks back in and steals a pick-up truck. Nick sees the estate on fire. Madison runs into the storage room and sees Jorge unconscious on the floor and leaves him in search of Daniel. Outside, Alicia restrains Ofelia, who is crying for Daniel. “He’s gone,” Alicia says. Strand pulls up in the truck and urges them to get in. Nick walks up to Madison and says he couldn’t find Travis. He suspiciously asks where Celia is. “She was right about us,” he says. “We destroy everything.” Strand forces Madison into the truck as Nick turns his back on her. They watch a blood-slathered Nick walk away untouched among the Infected. As Strand and the women flee the compound, Nick walks with the zombies, ignoring his mother and the truck. Outside, Travis and Chris wander through the hillside. Other Cast Co-Stars *Diana Lein as Sofia *Moisses Arath Leyva as Juan *Ramón Medína as Jorge *Renato Marin Alcalde as Ramon *Sebastiàn Cano as Young Daniel *Fernando Rojasbarr as Wounded Man Deaths *Celia Flores *Jorge *Luis Flores (Zombified) *Wounded Man (Flashback) Trivia * Last appearance of Celia Flores * Last appearance of Jorge * Last appearance of Luis Flores(Zombified) * Last appearance of Juan (Unknown) * Last appearance of Griselda Salazar (Hallucination) * First appearance of Javier * First appearance of Ramon * Shiva is both a Jewish right connected with mourning the dead and is the Hindu god of destruction. These both are fitting as Daniel is mourning his wife finally and Celia views Madison's group as destroyers. References Category:Season 2 Category:Fear The Walking Dead Category:TV Episodes Category:Mid-Season Finales